Crash
by SiRiUsRoXmYpOKaDoTsOxS
Summary: Sirius Black haunts me. I see, hear, and feel him everywhere. I suppose it’s only natural, after all, he was my main focus for over 7 years. Who is this boyman and how did he invade my life? a SBOC fic. r and r!


Sirius Black haunts me. I see, hear, and feel him everywhere. I suppose it's only natural, after all, he was my main focus for over 7 years. Who is this boy/man and how did he invade my life? That's what I'm here to tell you. He oh so casually waltzed into it. No, screw that, he crash-landed s'more like it. Yeah, literally.

"Winnifred Leilani Lee." I walked up the stairs towards the tattered old hat. I gracefully slipped it on.

"Ah, a smart one. Courage no doubt, but more so a hunger to prove yourself the best by any means you can. Always afraid of being in someone else's shadow. Well I hope you find what your looking for in Slytherin!" And so I was now officially sorted. I followed the crowd, led by a prefect, to the dungeons and then to the common room. After turning left and arriving at the 1st year girl's dorm, I found my bed and immediately fell asleep clothes and all.

I awoke the next morning to the annoying buzzing of an alarm clock. A muggle-born's no doubt. I myself was a pureblood, born and raised in America. My older siblings had all graduated from the finest American wizarding school, Salem Academy. I, being the family freak, wanted to school overseas. I decided Hogwarts would be my best bet.

I looked into the mirror. My platinum blonde locks were disheveled and my cheek had a pillow mark on it. My eye makeup was smudged and my clothes rumpled. I used a few charms to straighten myself out. Although it was my first year in school, I had been studying magic since I was 5, my father teaching of coarse. Our dorm had awoken an hour earlier than breakfast started and while my room mates were getting ready, I decided to take a walk around the grounds.

As I stepped out the door, I felt the chilly air hit me. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself. I walked around aimlessly for a few minutes then decided to check out the quiddich pitch. I myself was a beater, it helped that I had played softball/baseball for 7 years. I lay in the middle of the pitch and stared at the sky. It was still fairly dark and by the time I realized there was an ever-growing dot coming straight towards me it was too late. The "dot" crashed into me at about 40 mph.

"Oomph!" I exclaimed. I felt sharp pain in my arm. It was most defiantly broken. I could only tell because of the bone sticking out of it! I glared at my attacker. It wasn't moving. I poked it.

"Awe… ooohh…oww…" Well at least I knew it was still alive! It's head lifted up, revealing the face of a rather good-looking boy. The boy gave a charming grin. "Hey. Oh, are you hurt?" I glared at him. Idiot! Of coarse I was hurt! "Take that as a yes. James! Come help me take her to the hospital wing!" Another boy came up beside us. He had scruffy black hair and hazel eyes. The first boy, the "dot", also had black hair but with startlingly gray eyes that seemed to glow. He held out his hand, "I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." I held out my non broken arm (the left one) and shook his hand.

"Winn Lee." Sirius picked me up bridal style and started carrying me back to the castle with James following close behind. As we made our way to the infirmary we made small talk. I found out that the boys were in 2nd year and in Gryffindor. They seemed surprised that I was in Slytherin. They warned me to stay away from my housemate named Malfoy. I told them I would, although I wasn't sure why they would request that, I having not met this Malfoy person. We reached our destination with no more accidents. We watched while a motherly looking woman bustled about the room. She then noticed us.

"Black! Potter! What did you do to that poor 1st year!" She exclaimed immediately after seeing my arm.

"I fell." I lied, protecting the boys. Something told me they didn't need to be in any more trouble. She led us to an empty bed. Sirius set me down on it gently. Madam Pomfrey, which I later found out her name was, mended my bone quickly. We were soon free to go. I bid farewell to my new friends at the foot of the stairs and made my way back to the common room. Luckily we had a free day to get settled in because classes would have already started by now. The common room was nearly deserted except for a few third years in the corner. My eyes fell on an attractive blonde boy who looked to be about my age. It was only as his gaze met mine that I realized I had been staring. I blushed and looked away. Then to my surprise, the boy started heading my way.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." he said as he stuck out his hand to be shook. I shook it and told him my name. "That's not a wizarding name, are you mudblood ?" he asked. I was shocked. I turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm American, I'm also a pureblood. Now Malfoy, that's not a wizarding name where I come from." I retaliated. He looked horrified at the thought of being a muggleborn. I smirked. These English people and their blood. Don't they care about anything else? Jeez. Lucius regained his composure and smirked back at me. It almost looked like he was trying to have a smirking contest with me. I gave him a WTF look. He just smirked more.

"Well, you must be a first year. Welcome to Slytherin. I'm in second year. Do you want a tour of the school?" Lucius asked. He looked eager. Even though my head told me not to, I accepted his offer. He took my hand and led me out of the dungeons. We strolled through the halls, him pointing out all of the interesting things that we passed. When we got out onto the grounds, I saw a few familiar faces. Apparently they were familiar to Lucius too.

"Malfoy." Sirius spat out as soon as he saw us. He and James scowled at Lucius and half smiled at me. "Winn, what are you doing with him. I thought we told you not to hang with him!" he said to me. I suddenly remembered his request from earlier. I looked at my feet. I had failed my first new friends.

"You know these two blood traitors?" Lucius asked me. I nodded. " Well I suggest you forget them. They're nothing but a pair of nasty Gryffindors." I frowned. So what? A third Gryffindor boy had come up behind Sirius and James. He must be Remus or Peter. Sirius had told me about the other his other two friends. The new boy was about 2in. shorter than Sirius and James, who were about the same height.

"I met them earlier and I see no problem in befriending them." I boldly told Lucius. While I still wanted to be his friend, I also liked the Marauders, as they called themselves. He frowned. I knew he was angry but I hoped it wouldn't be too bad. I was wrong.

" Well I hope you can live with you decision. I hope you will see the error of your ways before it's too late. Good day." He said to me and was off with a swish of his robes. Sirius stepped forward and gave me a high five. He congratulated me on my decision. He and James were grinning suspiciously.

"What are y'all scheming?" I asked. Despite only knowing them for a day, I had grown up with 3 older brothers. They only shrugged and introduced their other friend, who turned out to be Remus Lupin. He was good-looking with sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes. I immediately took a liking to him. While Sirius and Remus chatted, I noticed James gazing at a pretty red haired girl. I had seen her at the sorting earlier. I think her name was Lauren or Lindsey or something like that. Oh, I remember it was Lily. I smacked Sirius and Remus to make them see. James still hadn't noticed. I grinned the same grin that the Marauders, minus James, were grinning. We all started chanting, "Jamie's jot a crush, Jamie's got a crush!" He snapped back to reality.

"Cut it out you morons! I do not!" he protested, which only made us continue louder. We heard the dinner bell tolling. I said I would see them later and asked if I could sit with them at dinner. They said of coarse. So I went back to the bleak dungeons and cleaned up. I was able to slip in and out without running into Lucius Malfoy. I had been wearing my favorite outfit, a pink polo shirt and my short white skirt, paired with white ballet flats. Very cute. I decided not to change for dinner even though I saw the girls in my room contemplating what they were to wear. I found my way to the Great Hall.


End file.
